


Canis Lupus Hannibalus

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Magic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did this in answer to this kinkmeme:</p><p>Somehow, Hannibal has a body swap with... Will's dog Winston.</p><p>Cue Winston, in Hannibal's body, being all adoring and protective of Will and switching his cuisine from fine dining to dog food, and having no idea how to dress, to the puzzlement of all. Will believes his friend is having a breakdown and resolves to help and support him.</p><p>Cue Hannibal, in Winston's body, enjoying baths and tummy rubs (and being able to be all over Will, licking his face etc if this is a Hannigram take) but hating the food and thus learning to hunting forest creatures for food...and starting to enjoy running like a wolf and devouring animals (and/or people).</p><p>~ Author decides if Will ever finds out about the swap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canis Lupus Hannibalus

“How is Dr. Lecter?” said Will as he stepped off the hospital elevator and walked towards Hannibal’s room.

“He’s been calling for you over and over again,” said Jack.

“What happened?”

“He was talking to Bella when he had a grand mal seizure. She immediately called 911,” said Jack.

“Did the doctors say what was wrong with him?”

“They can’t seem to find what caused it. His brain seems perfectly normal.”

Will walked into the room, followed by Jack. “Dr. Lecter?”

Hannibal looked tearfully at him. “Will, what am I doing here?”

“You fell down and had a seizure.”

“I want to go home.”

“I’m sure they’ll release you soon enough.” Will sat down on the bed and tried to smile in a reassuring manner, only to have Hannibal put his hands on Will’s shoulders and start to lick his face enthusiastically. “Oh, my God, what are you doing?”

Hannibal looked confused. “But I do this all the time.”

Jack’s facial expression expressed “Say, whut?” better than actually saying it.

***

After some very careful questioning, it appeared that Hannibal had not only lost all of his memories but seemed to think he was a dog and that Will was his owner.

“A dog?” said Beverly as she had lunch with Will at a sandwich shop near the hospital.

“Yes.”

“At least it makes taking care of him easy since you’re an expert at doggy care.”

“Not really because he’s not a dog.”

“I know you consider him something like a friend but you don’t have to take care of him.”

“He has no family and I don’t want to see him in an institution. And he doesn’t seem to want to go home with anybody but me.”

Beverly frowned. “It’s OK for a few days to see if his memories come back but what will you do if it’s long term?”

“I just don’t want to abandon him. I have a lot of leave and I can’t help Jack until Dr. Lecter is back to himself.”

***

Hannibal woke up and found it strange that his color vision was limited to blues, greys and yellows. He also found it strange to find himself walking on all fours, unable to talk and covered with fur. I am a dog, Hannibal thought, And I am in Will Graham’s house.

The door opened and he saw himself being led by Will Graham. “We’re home,” squealed the imposter. “I’m hungry.”

Will sighed, “I have to feed the rest of the guys first.” Will brought out a bag of kibble and brought out the doggie bowls. After all the dishes had been filled, the rest of the dogs crunched their way through the contents.

“You’re not hungry, Winston?” said Will, looking concerned. “It’s your favorite.”

The imposter reached down to take some from his bowl and Will slapped his hand. “I’m hungry,” he whined.

“That’s dog food, Dr. Lecter. I’ll be making you food later.”

Hannibal realized that he must have switched places with the canine named Winston. As it was his body that the dog was inhabiting, there was nothing to be gained in attacking it or otherwise damaging it. His real animus would have to be directed at whoever caused this. It didn’t appear to be Will as he was not gloating or enjoying the effects of the swap in any sense. Will seemed not to know that the swap had happened at all.

While Will was showing the imposter how to use a fork and knife and feed himself, Hannibal took a bite of the kibble and spat it out and shared his food with the rest of the dogs.

It was only after dinner that Hannibal saw any benefit to this situation. Will helped the imposter take off his clothes so he could take a shower. He quietly padded his way so he could watch Will help the imposter out of his suit, socks, and underwear before showing him how to take a shower and helping to clean him up. He watched Will towel off the imposter, lead him to the guest bedroom and help put pajamas on him before gently but firmly ordering him to sleep on the bed. This was like having one of his fondest daydreams come true. It was a bit like watching custom made porn.

***

The next day, Hannibal watched as Will led the imposter to the car so he could drive him to his house so they could pick up some clothes and his toiletries. Hannibal hoped that Will didn’t look in the freezer in the basement even though everything was butchered beyond recognition. Once he made sure they were gone, he looked throughout the house for an open window or door and found that the back door had a doggie door. He squeezed through and went into the nearby woods to look for fresher and tastier food. 

Hannibal found that wild animals were more cunning than humans when it came to hunting but much of his skills still helped, resulting in catching a rabbit, a lean and tender meal that was loads better than the crunchy bits Will bought. While he usually preferred to cook his meat, he reminded himself that dogs had a higher tolerance of bacteria and spoilage and that one of his favorite dishes was steak tartare. He made sure to wipe his snout on the grass to avoid alarming Will with a bloody snout when he got home. Even with the added inconvenience, it was well worth the effort.

He squeezed back into the house, just barely getting back before Will, holding two suitcases full of clothes, led the giddy imposter back into the house. 

“Playing Frisbee was fun,” said the imposter.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it though remember, use your hands, not your teeth.”

“I love you, master,” said the imposter, looking like a spectacularly goofy version of himself to Hannibal. 

Hannibal was about to scowl but was surprised to hear Will say, “It’s too bad you didn’t say it before.”

“But I always loved you.”

“Sure, you did,” said Will as he led the imposter to the guest room. 

The imposter looked teary. “Why don’t you believe me when I say it?”

Will ruffled his hair and sighed. “What do you want for dinner?”

The imposter cheered up immediately and said, “Oh, oh, I want steak.”

***

“I don’t understand how you get so dirty,” said Will. “If you’re not careful, you’re going to get skunked and then I’m going to have to make a big bucket of baking soda and dish washing liquid just to lessen the stink.” 

Will felt a familiar tongue lick his face enthusiastically. He laughed. Winston had always been an affectionate dog but nowadays, he seemed to take every opportunity to lay his head on his lap, sit next to him and watch him whenever he talked to Hannibal. After rinsing Winston off with the hose, he said, “Ah, are you jealous of Hannibal, Winston?”

Winston bobbed his head up and down as if to nod.

Will laughed and began wiping him down with a towel. “Don‘t worry, I’m sure that you and the rest of the pack will have me all to yourself soon enough. That's how it always ends.” 

Winston cocked his head to the side. 

***  
Hannibal could only watch as Will and the imposter left the house to go to the opera for a showing of Madame Butterfly. Will had even listened to some songs, read a synopsis and dressed up in a tuxedo before accompanying the imposter. Will was doing all this in an attempt to jog his memory.

Left alone by the other dogs, Hannibal lay on the floor and thought about all the things he learned from watching Will during the past two weeks. His love for his dogs was genuine and revealed a warm, open and genuinely relaxed side of him that Hannibal rarely ever saw while human. He also noticed that the imposter version of him being openly loving, spontaneous and physically affectionate was winning Will over in a way that nobody else had. Will was a complicated man but also someone with straightforward tastes.

He felt horribly frustrated because he was not in a position to actually do anything with what he had learned. He could only silently appreciate how dashing Will looked in a suit and how nice he smelled since Hannibal had secretly taken some of Will’s toiletries into the woods, dug a deep hole and buried them earlier that week. He wanted to be the one receiving all the care and attention. What really made him angry was when the imposter had curled up on Will’s bed and Will had let him stay. 

And there was no sign that whatever spell or space-time glitch had created this situation was waning. He still had no idea who had caused this or why. While he had come under its influence in Bella Crawford’s presence, she seemed genuinely disturbed and besides, few people interrupted themselves talking at length about their own problems. Will was out as a suspect. Jack was out, partly because he didn’t think the man had enough imagination and would be much more plain when it came to plotting vengeance. Alana and the forensics team didn’t have enough motive. Who did that leave? 

***  
Will went to another psychiatrist that Alana recommended, a Dr. Constance Petersen. Her office was more spare and sunny than Hannibal's office. 

“You seem happy,” she said. 

“I am but I feel guilty for feeling happy.”

“Why is that?”

“Because it depends on my friend being . . . Not himself, being impaired.”

“I have heard about your situation. How different was your relationship with him before?”

“We were friendly but I always felt . . .”

“What did you feel?”

“He’s from a very different social circle than I am, throws dinner parties to the socialites and goes to the opera. He’s very flamboyant and extroverted in a way that made me feel intimidated. There’s also a part of him that feels like . . . A performance.”

“A flair for the dramatics?”

Will frowned. “Something more than that, something deeper. It‘s not about just calling attention to himself but that he felt superior but didn’t want to be too obvious . . .” Will frowned at being unable to find the right words. “It’s very hard to explain.” 

“You should be prepared for two options. He will return to his former self or that he will remain as he is. What do you plan to do?”

“If he returns to his former self, I guess our relationship will become like it once was.”

“Less intimate.”

“Yes.”

“And if he doesn’t? Can you take care of him indefinitely?”

“I’ve asked a lawyer what it would take to gain guardianship of him.”

“You’re willing to do that?”

“Yeah.”

"I think you should think very hard why you are willing to sacrifice so much for him."

***

While the dog sitter, Andrea, was in the backyard, playing with the rest of the dogs with a tennis ball, Hannibal sat next to the imposter on the bed as they watched a nature video in the guest room. The imposter found almost anything with a long narrative to be boring but loved nature documentaries, especially anything showing prey animals. However, while the imposter was happy and carefree, he was miserable because Will had found another psychiatrist and he could do nothing to stop him from going to sessions. 

Hannibal heard the door open and he turned, expecting Will to have come home early. However, what he saw instead was Franklyn. The imposter looked at him, puzzled. “Who are you?”

“I’m Franklyn, your new master,” said the man.

“Will is my master,” said the imposter.

Everything instantly made sense to Hannibal. While he did not know the exact means of how Franklyn created this situation, he knew that he was behind it and wanted Hannibal to love Franklyn like a dog loves his master. 

“Let’s go out for a walk,” said Franklyn, holding a leash.

There was no way that Franklyn was going to steal his body. Hannibal jumped from the bed and bit the arm that held the leash. Franklyn let out a blood-curdling scream that caught Andrea's attention and made her run towards the house. Franklyn punched Hannibal in the head, not knowing that he was beating up his true object of desire. Hannibal returned the favor by clamping his sharp doggy teeth around Franklyn’s balls, which was the closest thing to a blowjob Hannibal was ever going to give him. The mind-blinding pain of the shredding of his testicles provoked even more screaming that only ceased when Andrea hit Franklyn on the back of his head with a bat.

***

“Hannibal, are you all right?” said Will as he sat next to him in the hospital bed.

“Yes, I am fine, Will. I . . . believe that I am back to normal.” Hannibal had blacked out shortly after Andrea hit Franklyn in the head and woke up back in his own body. "How are the dogs and the sitter?"

“Andrea was upset but she got over it after I gave her extra for preventing your kidnapping. I took Winston to the vet and he seems OK,” said Will. “Do you know what that was all about . . .”

“Franklyn was trying to kidnap me in my incapacitated state. I believe that he did not know that you would so quickly offer to take care of me and had wanted to be the one to do so. So he could only wait until you were away from the house and did not anticipate Andrea to be as capable as she was. While we knew who and why, I still do not know how.”

“Jack said that they found some potions and stuff in Latin in his basement. Maybe he was making some occult roofies. I guess it must’ve just worn off.”

Idiot, he thought, he was toying with forces behind his reckoning. “So what happened to him? I know that Andrea hit him quite hard on the head.” 

“He nearly died from the combination of the blow to the head and the profuse bleeding of the crotch but was revived. I think he’ll pull through but he will be charged with kidnapping, breaking and entering among other things. He won‘t be out for a very long time.”

Ah, thought Hannibal, often death, even a temporary one, of the spell caster reverses the spell. “I’m sorry my presence attracted an intruder into your house.”

“I’m just happy you’re OK.”

“You’ve gone above and beyond the meaning of friendship during the time I was incapacitated. Please let me make dinner to show you my appreciation. Also . . ." said Hannibal before he gave Will a kiss on the lips. "I am doing this while in my right mind."

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Canis lupus familiaris is the Latin for domesticated dog.
> 
> Dog have limited color vision. http://www.psychologytoday.com/blog/canine-corner/200810/can-dogs-see-colors
> 
> Dr. Constance Petersen has the same name as the heroine from the HItchcock movie Spellbound.


End file.
